


Merry Christmas to Me

by 19HuffleClaws



Series: Interludes & Evermores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Education, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19HuffleClaws/pseuds/19HuffleClaws
Summary: Tired of not knowing anything about men and having no sexual experience of her own while all her friends are having fun, Hermione finds a surprise at the Burrow over Christmas in the form of Charlie Weasley. He's home for the holidays, and willing to teach her everything she wants to know. Part 1 of the 'Interludes & Evermores' series.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Interludes & Evermores [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204865
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing my own fic! Inspired by two of my favourite reads, 'The Art of Love' by wickedswanz over on FF.net, and 'Puppy Love' by OracleObscured. Any similarities are not intentional, and I thank both authors for the joy their works have brought me over countless re-reads!
> 
> All characters and settings depicted are the creations of JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter and am not profiting from this work in any way.
> 
> Following the lovely reviews I've had on this story, I've decided to make it part one of a three-part series. I hope you enjoy that journey with me!

**Chapter One**

**_Sunday 29th December 1996_ **

It was the last week of December, and the snow was falling steadily in the lane outside The Burrow’s wards. After spending the first week of Christmas break at home with her parents, Hermione was making her way to the Weasley home for the remainder of the school holidays to be with her friends.

As she continued walking up to the house, passing through the front gate and trudging slowly up the snowy garden path, Hermione was lost in thought. The school year had been going horribly so far. Sure, her class work was all going fine (of course), she still enjoyed her work as a Gryffindor prefect, and she did still have her close group of friends. For the most part, at least. That was the problem. Even now, about to walk through his front door, Hermione wasn’t entirely sure how she would go spending a week in the same house as Ron.

In a word, ever since Ron had gotten together with Lavender, Hermione had been feeling _bothered_. The worst part of it was that everyone at school – including Harry, much to her annoyance – thought Hermione was bothered by Ron’s new relationship because she had some hidden romantic feelings towards him and was jealous and/or heartbroken. That wasn’t even close to the true reason for Hermione’s mood, not that anyone believed her. The problem was that the real issue bothering Hermione was too embarrassing, too _personal_ , to admit to aloud, so she hadn’t been able to really talk to anyone about it to get it out of her head. Instead, she was reduced to appearing sombre and lonely to those around her while she was lost in thought trying to figure out her own thoughts.

No, Hermione’s real problem was that Ron and Lavender’s romantic exploits were just the latest reminder that despite all of her intelligence, and her mother insisting that she was ‘very pretty’, and her ability to learn almost anything she put her mind to, Hermione was now 17 and still had no understanding or experience when it came to sexuality and, well, men.

None of the boys at school seemed to notice that she existed, despite having been there for five and a half years now. If they did notice it was just as plain and studious Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. She wasn’t a _girl_ to them in the way that others like Lavender or Parvati were. Boys didn’t see her as a prospective date, let alone a young woman with her own sexuality to explore. Tired of reflecting on this fact for what felt like the hundredth time since break began, Hermione sighed and walked into the Burrow.

The usually bustling house was oddly calm as Hermione came through the front door. No-one was in the loungeroom as she walked through, heading for the kitchen where she could hear two voices in conversation with one another. One voice she recognised instantly as Bill Weasley, having met him years earlier at Hogwarts when he came to support Harry, and again last Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place while Mr Weasley was in St Mungo’s. The other voice sounded kind of familiar, but Hermione couldn’t place it.

Searching through her shoulder bag for the small gift she had gotten Mrs Weasley as a thank you for welcoming her to stay for the week, Hermione walked into the kitchen.

“Hi Bill, how are you?” she asked casually, without looking up from her bag.

“Hi Hermione, nice to see you.” Bill replied in his always-friendly, soft-spoken manner.

“Hey there, Granger. Long time, no see!” called the second voice from across the room.

Startled slightly, Hermione looked up and stared at the second man in front of her.

“… Charlie? Is that you?” she asked.

“In the flesh, love” Charlie Weasley grinned back at her, “I know it’s been a while, but surely you recognise my dashing features” he added with a chuckle and a swift wink.

Hermione laughed before teasing him right back, “of course, Charlie. You’re still a charmer… for the ripe old age of 24, at least. And as if you would have recognised me had Bill not said my name not 10 seconds ago!”

“Hey, I resent that!” Charlie laughed back in mock-offense, “I may be in my mid-20s now, but I’m not quite over the hill so far that I’d fail to recognise those beautiful curls anywhere”. Charlie winked at her again, and his overt compliment combined with his truly gorgeous smile suddenly had Hermione blushing. Noticing the direction that the conversation was moving in, Bill gave Charlie a subtle look of warning before jumping in with a change of subject.

“So, Hermione, have a nice Christmas?” Bill asked, hoping to save Hermione from Charlie’s flirtatious antics.

The conversation continued for a few moments, with Charlie watching Hermione quietly as she and Bill caught up with each other.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

An hour later, the Burrow was in full swing as the rest of the family had returned from a trip to Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley was still apologising to Hermione for not being there when she arrived, and for Hermione “having to spend the afternoon with these two!” as she affectionately referred to Bill and Charlie.

“It’s really fine, Mrs Weasley. Honestly, please stop apologising!” Hermione said with a kind smile, before handing Mrs Weasley the Christmas/Thank-you gift she’d gotten her. It was a candle that Hermione had charmed to smell like one of Mrs Weasley’s favourite flowers depending on her mood when she lit it: honeysuckle for happiness, jasmine for when she needed a moment of calm, and roses for her private time with Mr Weasley.

Reading the note Hermione had included with the gift to explain how it worked, Mrs Weasley smiled before blushing as she read the last part.

“Thank you, dear. This is lovely. So thoughtful. I think I’ll take this upstairs, excuse me. Make yourself at home” Mrs Weasley said, giving Hermione a soft smile before heading for the staircase.

Sensing a presence behind her, Hermione turned to find Charlie standing at the back door. Smiling at him, she asked “where are the others?”

“Out in the orchard playing Quidditch, of course” Charlie replied with a smirk, laughing as Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Of course they are, how silly of me. I don’t know how they play in this weather, though. How have you been anyway? It must have been, what? Almost 2 years since we’ve been in the same country?” Hermione asked him with a cheeky grin.

“Haha, yeah, must be nearing that by now. I believe when you saw me at Hogwarts for the Tournament with the dragons was the first and only time we’ve ever met, so seeing me again must feel a bit weird for you. I swear you seem like you feel more at home in this house than I do these days…” Charlie trailed off with a shake of his head, before sitting down with a cup of tea. He handed a second cup to Hermione before continuing.

“Anyway, I’m good. Still working at the Dragon Sanctuary over in Romania, which explains why I’m hardly ever here. As intelligent as they are, dragons don’t really recognise that Christmas or holidays in general are things that exist. It’s nice to be home for a change, and I know it makes mum happy,” Charlie shrugged. “How about you, Hermione? Sixth year treating you well so far?”

Hermione sighed and stared into her tea before attempting to mask her expression, giving Charlie a half-arsed fake smile and saying, “it’s going fine, I guess”.

Charlie eyed her sceptically for moment before replying, “that doesn’t sound like it’s going fine to me… anything you want to talk about? I know you don’t really know me, but I’ve been known to be a good listener, reliable advice-giver, and all-around pleasant conversationalist… according to Bill, at least” he added with a wink.

Hermione laughed slightly before shaking her head slowly. “Thanks Charlie, but I’m all right. Honest. Just silly teenage girl stuff. I’ll get over it. I’m really just being stupid.”

“Now _that_ I find very hard to believe, love” Charlie said seriously, hoping to coax more of her problem out of her. Realising after several moments of silence that Hermione would not open up to him that easily, Charlie got up from the table to wash up their cups. “All right, beautiful, keep your secrets. But seriously, if you need an ear, a shoulder, or anything else I could help with, come find me. I’m here all week.” Charlie smiled at her one last time before heading back outside to join the others.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

That night while lying in the spare bed in Ginny’s room, Hermione couldn’t sleep. Staring at the ceiling, all she could think about were Charlie’s words to her in the kitchen hours earlier.

‘ _I know you don’t really know me… if you need an ear, a shoulder, or anything else I could help with…_ ’

An idea had been brewing in her mind since she had crawled into bed 3 hours ago, but it was so… _scandalous_ … she couldn’t bring herself to commit to it. Charlie was attractive, friendly, and spoke to her like the intelligent young woman she was. He was familiar enough that she felt comfortable around him but wasn’t so familiar that it would be awkward to ask him to help her with this particular problem. She could never ask Harry or Ron (the Lavender issue not withstanding), it would be entirely too embarrassing, and she could never look them in the face again!

But Charlie…. No. Yes. No, don’t be stupid girl! But why not? He did offer… but he wouldn’t think he was offering to do _this_! But he really is incredibly gorgeous and seems like he would be a good teacher… UGH! Hermione flipped over to her other side and huffed loudly, tired of the argument doing the rounds of her internal monologue.

“That’s it…”, Hermione whispered to herself while Ginny snored across the room, “tomorrow, I’m finding Charlie, and asking him to teach me about the male body and sex.”

Her decision made, Hermione slipped into a fitful sleep and anxiously awaited the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add in my notes for chapter one, all edits and proof-reading are done by me. Apologies for any typos or errors I've missed! - Lucy xx

**Chapter Two**

_**Monday 30th December 1996** _

Trying to get Charlie alone was proving difficult with a Burrow full of Weasleys. To make matters worse, if she wasn’t mistaken, she had caught Charlie’s eye just as much as he had piqued her interest. The looks he had been giving her at the breakfast table that morning certainly hinted that he appreciated the way she looked and enjoyed her general presence. The looks she had spotted Bill giving Charlie out of the corner of her eye also seemed to indicate that the second oldest Weasley brother had an interest in Hermione, and that he didn’t care about hiding this fact from his older brother’s suspicious gaze.

After a breakfast of staring at Charlie, with a side of bacon and eggs, Hermione busied herself helping Ginny and Mrs Weasley clean up while the boys were given various jobs to do outside. The snow had stopped overnight, so lots of shovelling of footpaths was currently happening around the outside of the house, while Fred and George seemed distracted by the snowball fight they had started together. At one point, Mrs Weasley spotted that all of her sons and Harry had joined in on the snow fight, and a shrill cry of “BOYS! You’ll catch your deaths playing around out there! Clean yourselves up and get back to work so you can come back in where it’s warm!” rang through the yard.

Hermione distinctly heard Ron grumble that they wouldn’t be freezing outside if the “barmy woman” hadn’t insisted they shovel the paths to begin with, even though it was meant to snow again tomorrow, and all their hard work would be for naught. Snickering at this comment, Hermione and Ginny headed upstairs to relax while they waited for her brothers to join them back inside.

Lunch was a similarly awkward and disappointing affair of trying and failing to get a moment alone to speak with Charlie, having to settle instead for more staring and blushing when she was caught by Charlie or Bill. Maybe today just wasn’t the day for this, Hermione thought to herself as she shook her thoughts from her mind and got on with the day.

Her luck finally changed around 3 o’clock that afternoon, when she walked into the loungeroom to read her book to find Charlie sitting in front of the fire writing a letter.

“Oh, sorry Charlie. I didn’t mean to interrupt; I can go read in the kitchen…” Hermione said as she lingered in the doorway.

Charlie looked up at her and smiled, before closing his letter and walking to the window to send it off with the awaiting owl.

“No worries, Hermione. I was just finishing anyway. Just a quick note from work that I needed to reply to. Nothing life-changing.” Charlie sat back down and motioned for her to join him on the sofa. Once she had sat down, he turned to face her and asked, “not spending the afternoon with your usual crowd?”

“No. The twins are up in their room doing goodness knows what, and Ginny is up in Ron’s room with him and Harry while the boys play chess. They’re all having some massive debate about the Quidditch league or some such. I needed a break,” Hermione laughed slightly before adding, “I know your dad’s at work and your mum went to visit a friend in the village, but where’s Bill?”

“He went home to his flat in London. Needed a break from all the parenting he gets around here when he’s been away for a while” Charlie replied with a wry grin.

Hermione nodded. She figured that Mrs Weasley’s level of affection for her children would probably be a bit much for her, too, were she 26 and used to traveling alone for work like Bill was.

For a few moments, Hermione and Charlie stared at the fireplace in silence, neither one sure what to say now. Deciding to grab the opportunity that had presented itself, albeit unexpectedly, Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a silencing charm at the doorway so that the other occupants of the house couldn’t overhear.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at this move and smirked at her, “using magic outside of school, Hermione?”

Hermione laughed nervously before correcting him, “I’m of-age actually. September baby. I think I might be the oldest student in our year, or thereabouts at least.” She shrugged.

“Oh, well that’s alright then” Charlie nodded, turning back to stare at the fire.

Another minute of silence passed before Hermione drew in her breath, gathered her Gryffindor courage, and said, “I’m ready to talk now”.

“Okay… hold that thought,” Charlie said before bounding out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with two mugs of tea, passing one to Hermione before joining her again on the sofa.

“All right, now we’re ready. Shoot.” Charlie said before taking a sip of his tea.

“Right. Well, as we’ve just established, I’m 17 now.” Hermione began, unsure how to explain her predicament or the solution she was hoping to get him to agree to.

“Right… not seeing the problem so far…” Charlie prompted her before taking another mouthful of tea.

All of Hermione’s words suddenly rushed out of her mouth before she could stop them, afraid that if she didn’t get this out now, she never would, and then she would never know what his response might be.

“I’m 17 years old and I’ve only been kissed once in my whole life and that was 2 years ago and the boys at school don’t know that I exist, and I want to know what all the fuss is about. I want you to teach me about men, and… and how to have sex.” Hermione blurted out in one breath.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Charlie spat his tea across the room, coughing and spluttering violently before turning to look at her with wide eyes.

“…. Wanna run that one by me again, love?” He asked.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry Charlie. What was I thinking?! I can’t believe I just said all of that. This was a bad idea. I’m sorry, I’ll just go.” Hermione tried to run from the room, only for Charlie to gently catch her by the wrist and pull her back down to sit next to him.

“Not so fast there, Hermione. I’m not angry or even embarrassed, though I can see that you are. Understandable. I was just surprised. This was _not_ what I thought you would want to talk to me about.” Charlie laughed gently, reassuring her as he continued to hold her hand. “So, you want me to teach you about men, and sex, and I’m assuming how having sex with a man works?” He clarified.

“I… yes.” Hermione nodded, blushing furiously now that this conversation was actually happening.

“Fair enough, completely natural curiosity to have. Especially at your age. One question though before I agree to this,” Charlie stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

“Sure, I know I’m asking a lot of you here so ask me whatever you want to.”

“Why me? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining. You’re of-age, you’re intelligent, fiery, and Merlin knows you’re beautiful Hermione,” he paused to tuck a curl behind her ear as she blushed under his praise. “But you have to admit, I’m a bit out there in terms of potential options.”

“Well, to be honest, and please don’t take this the wrong way, but your general absence from home is what really got me thinking about you last night. I’m sure you’ve noticed me staring at you since I arrived yesterday, and you must know how unbelievably hot you are,” Hermione paused, glancing at Charlie with a nervous smile before continuing.

“I could never ask Harry, he’s probably even less experienced than I am, plus he’s like my brother. Ron is out, because he’s with Lavender and again, _mega_ awkward. Fred or George would not be able to keep it to themselves, the other one of them would know everything eventually and I fear they would put a little too much humour into the situation. They make me nervous, but not in the good way,” Hermione said with a chuckle. “And Bill, well, he’s Bill. Far too much of a protective older brother type to agree to something like this. But you…. I’m comfortable around you, I like you, we’ve already established that I find you attractive, and if it all goes horribly there won’t be any awkwardness because I may not see you again for years anyway.”

Charlie laughed loudly at her explanation of why she had approached him with her proposal, completely agreeing with everything she had said.

“All fair points,” he nodded and smiled at her. “All right, I’ll teach you whatever you want to know. But I promise, it won’t _go horribly_ …” he added with a suggestive smirk.

Hermione slapped his arm lightly and laughed, “Charlie! But, er… thank you…. now what?”

Charlie stood from the sofa and held out his hand to her, before casting a warming charm over both of them. “Come on,” he said, “let’s go for a walk outside before the snow starts again. I think we should have a bit of a chat about a few things before we get into any show and tell.” He winked at her.

Agreeing that this was the best course of action, Hermione took Charlie’s hand and they walked out into the garden in the direction of the frozen pond.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

“That would be my first bit of advice, if you’re wanting to start exploring sex. Get yourself checked regularly for any infections, once or twice a year at a minimum, but with every new partner is always safest. We have charms to protect against that stuff of course, but I always like to be on the safe side, both for my own sake and my partners’. I just had my annual check-up at work a few weeks back and got the all-clear, and haven’t been with anyone since, so we’re fine in that respect” Charlie explained before demonstrating the incantation and wand movements for the protective and contraceptive charms.

Hermione nodded, feeling reassured by the practical and responsible approach Charlie was taking with this so far.

“Isn’t there a contraceptive potion I can take as well?” she asked him.

“Yeah, if you want. That’s a good option if you’re in a steady relationship or wanting to be protected long-term for any unplanned fun. Means you don’t have to worry about remembering to do the charm in the heat of the moment. That would be bad,” Charlie laughed.

“Some of my friends at school have said that when they’ve been with a guy, if they tell them they’re not enjoying something or try to give them some guidance on how to, er, touch them in the way that they like, the guy has gotten offended or cranky at them over it. Does that really happen?” Hermione asked nervously.

Charlie sighed as he walked along beside her. “Unfortunately, it can. Especially in younger guys I think, they take it personally as an insult to their ‘skills’. My advice? If you find yourself in a situation like that, cut your losses and move on. That bloke isn’t mature enough yet to handle a mutually satisfying sexual relationship, and that behaviour also doesn’t show much respect for you, your body, and certainly not for your pleasure. It’s not meant to be all about him.”

“Mm..” Hermione paused for a moment before continuing, “so if I want you to do something differently, I should just tell you?”

“Yep. You’re the expert on your body, just like anyone else is of their own. I can take a general guess on what you might like based on experiences I’ve had with other women, just like you will learn certain things that most men will tend to enjoy. But at the same time, we’re all different. If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you, and please let me know if you’re uncomfortable at any time or if there’s something you’d like me to do differently. If we’re not both enjoying the experience, it’s not going to be as good. I’ll take care of you, Hermione. Above anything else, I want you to feel safe and respected with me.” Charlie smiled down at her.

“I do already. Thanks, Charlie.” Hermione smiled back at him. “Okay, so that’s the ‘being a responsible and mature adult’ bit covered,” Hermione began, wanting to get to her more burning questions. “So, um… can I see it?”

Charlie laughed before pulling her to him in a gentle hug. “Not out here. For one, it’s too bloody cold even with the heating charm, and for two, if anyone were to look out of the window in this direction, we’d have some serious explaining to do,” he whispered in her ear before pulling back and kissing her softly.

“Tonight, tell Gin whatever you want, or wait until she’s gone to sleep. I’ve got mine and Bill’s old room to myself, it’s across the landing from the loo. Good excuse if you get caught outside my door,” he said, winking at her.

“Okay,” Hermione nodded shyly before looking up at him with a cheeky smile. “That tree over there looks like it’d give us good cover from the house… I know it’s too cold for any really interesting lessons, but while we’re out here… can I have another kiss? I sure wouldn’t mind trying that again.”

Charlie grinned at her before tugging her by the hand over to the copse of trees at the edge of the orchard. They spent another 20 minutes outside before the snow began to fall, and in that time, Charlie proved himself to be an excellent Professor of Tongue Kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG chapter, because this one's where all the fun is!

**Chapter Three**

**_Monday 30 th December 1996, 11pm_ **

Hermione stood on the landing outside of Charlie’s bedroom door, calming her nervous excitement and going over her mental checklist one last time.

Showered? Check.

Shaved and moisturised? Check.

Nice knickers and cute pyjamas on? Double check.

“Okay, here goes nothing…” Hermione muttered to herself before quietly tapping on the door.

Not a second later the door opened, and there was Charlie. Hermione froze, jaw dropped almost to the floor.

She knew that he was a beautiful man, of course, but holy hell. Seeing him now, standing there in his long flannel pyjama pants and absolutely no shirt whatsoever, she was spellbound. He was tall, and strong, and well-muscled but still lean enough to not look like a meathead. His curly, dark red hair hung over his left eye in a way that made him perpetually flick is head back to move it, and every time he did Hermione thought it was the most casually sexy, devil-may-care thing she had ever seen. Charlie had an air of quiet confidence about him – hell, she would too if she looked the way that he did.

“Everything all right?” Charlie asked quietly while trying not to laugh at the look on her face.

“Oh, um… yes of course. Sorry. Can I… come in?”

Charlie moved aside and gestured for her come into his bedroom, before quickly checking that no-one had seen her outside his door. Satisfied that the rest of the house was either asleep or otherwise occupied in their own rooms, Charlie carefully closed the door and added locking and silencing charms before turning to face Hermione.

She was standing at the side of his bed in her pale blue flannel pyjama pants and a soft, loose-fitting purple t-shirt. Her bathrobe, Charlie noticed, had already been discarded to the floor at the foot of the queen-sized bed.

“You look nice,’ Hermione said to him, giving him a shy smile.

“These old things? I just threw them on,” Charlie referred to his PJs and chuckled low in his throat, before moving to her and gently cupping her face in his hands. “You, Miss Granger, look beautiful. As always,” he added with a soft kiss to her forehead.

Hermione giggled nervously and lifted her face to kiss him properly. Their slow and tentative movements became more passionate, and soon Charlie was lowering her to lie next him on top of the bed covers. He broke their kiss with one last quick and gentle peck and pulled back to look into her deep chocolate eyes.

“Now, I know we covered the general ground rules when we talked this afternoon, but is there anything you want me to know before we get started?” Charlie asked her.

After pausing to think for a few moments, Hermione sat up and responded. “I’m sure you got this from what I’ve told you already, but I haven’t done anything before with anyone. Above or below the waist, as far as going underneath clothing is concerned. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I feel comfortable trying most things with you. I was wondering if we could, if you don’t mind, start with me... er… looking at you? I’ve never seen a naked man before. And then maybe start out with the touching and, the um... oral stuff? And if I like how that goes, I want to have sex with you. Only if you want to, of course. I’ll stop rambling now.” Hermione finished and looked at the covers, trying to hide her blush.

Charlie leaned up on his elbow to turn her face back to him and stroked her cheek gently. “That all sounds like a well thought-out, Hermione Granger-style plan to me. And I’m sure we both know things usually go well if you’re in charge,” he winked cheekily at her. “I don’t mind you having a bit of an explore, my body is yours to study for the night – do with me what you will, fair maiden.”

Hermione broke into giggles at his dramatics, and she appreciated how comfortable he was making her feel. “Okay, so how do we…. you know… start?”

Instead of responding with words, Charlie gently tugged her back down to lie next to him and kissed her softly. His soft kiss evolved into a passionate snog, and before long Hermione could feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

She giggled and broke off their kiss to find Charlie looking at her with one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Seems like now might be a good time to repeat my question from earlier…” she began.

“Yes?” Charlie asked her, already knowing what she was going to say but wanting to make her say it.

Hermione flashed him a cheeky grin, leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “…. Can I see it?”

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

Hermione was staring, awestruck. She knew it was probably rude to stare at a man’s penis for this long without doing anything with it. Not mention awkward. But she couldn’t look away. She’d never seen anything like it.

Charlie chuckled, catching her attention and she snapped her eyes up to meet his. “It’s just a cock, Hermione. It won’t bite.”

“I know that,” she huffed before flicking her gaze down to his erection where it lay back against his lower belly. Gravity, that must be it, she thought. Charlie was lying on his back, completely naked, with his feet crossed at the ankles and hands behind his head. He was, literally, on full display. Looking at him, his hard chest covered in a light dusting of red hair, his smattering of tattoos and scars, his toned stomach adorned with the glorious trail of curls leading to his… well… Hermione thought he was simply magnificent.

Slowly, she raised her hands to touch him but froze before making contact. Glancing at Charlie, who nodded that it was okay for her to go ahead, Hermione ran both of her hands down his chest and stomach and revelled in the warmth of his skin. Charlie smiled at her and, feeling emboldened by this, she gently curled her right hand around his hard cock.

“I think I’ll need some instructions from here, _professor_ ” she winked at him.

“Oh god,” Charlie laughed heartily. “Don’t call me that, I’ll feel old. Well… unless you have a naughty version of your Hogwarts uniform on under those PJ’s of yours? If you do, then maybe we can talk role-play” he returned her wink and chuckled when she laughed and shook her head.

“Unfortunately not. Just plain old Hermione tonight,” she joked, but he could sense her underlying insecurity in her tone.

“Hey, no complaints from me. I’m liking this version of Hermione just fine,” he reassured her, giving her a warm smile.

“Now, instructions you said. Okay, first thing’s first…” he brought his own hand down to cover hers and used it to encourage her to grip him more firmly.

“Won’t that hurt?” she asked him, concerned by the amount of force he was adding to her grip on him.

“Just the opposite. Tight is good, and combined with how incredibly soft your hands are, it feels bloody great.”

“Oh,” Hermione shrugged and kept the grip Charlie had shown her while starting a slow stroke up and down the length of his cock.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, still gently stroking him.

“Sure,” Charlie nodded.

“Would this be considered, er… big? I mean, it seems big to me, don’t get me wrong, but I have nothing to compare you to… so I’m just curious,” she asked him, glancing up at his nervously and hoping she hadn’t offended him.

Charlie gave her a kind smile and chuckled before replying, “it’s fine, no offense taken. I wouldn’t say I’m the world expert on other men’s cocks, but from what I have seen – with having 5 brothers, sharing a dorm at school, and the few guys on the dragon reserve who are _not_ shy when we go swimming in the summer -” he paused when Hermione giggled at this. “I think you’ll find that I’m slightly larger than the average. Definitely not huge, but I haven’t had any complaints.”

“Well, I like it” Hermione said, staring at it again to get a closer look. “I like that it’s long enough to look decent without looking frightening, and the way my middle finger can only just touch my thumb with my hand wrapped around you. I think if it was much thicker, it’d kind of make me nervous about it being, you know, painful. Especially for my first time.”

“Mm, you’ve got a point there. Thank you for the compliment,” Charlie smirked at her and winked, before shutting his eyes and lying back to enjoy the feeling of her hand moving over him.

After another minute Hermione asked him, “am I doing this right?”

“Mmm,” Charlie hummed his assent, “you’re doing great. See how the foreskin is moving over the tip as you move your hand up and down? Add a little twist with your wrist on your up strokes to massage the tip a little…. That’s it, god that’s good.” Charlie sighed happily.

Hermione decided she was ready to explore some more and asked him, “do you mind if I try sucking it?”

With a groan, Charlie nodded eagerly. “‘Course I don’t mind, love. Go for it. Only take as much in as you want to, careful with your teeth, and the general rule is that your tongue is my cock’s best friend here. If you’re feeling brave, try gently cupping and massaging my balls at the same time. I know you’re probably worried about hurting me with those but trust me. I’ll enjoy it.”

Shifting down the bed a little to lie on her tummy between Charlie’s thighs, Hermione kept up her steady stroking of his shaft with her right hand and hesitantly brought her left up to touch his balls.

“Oh!” she gasped in surprise, “they’re so much… softer… than I imagined. Your cock, too, now that I think about it. How does it manage to be so soft and so hard at the same time? It’s like hot metal wrapped in luxury silk sheets.”

Charlie let out a low laugh which rumbled through his chest before teasing her, “I wonder if you’ll like how it feels wrapped in something else…”

Taking the flirtatious hint, Hermione winked at him before lowing her lips to press a gentle kiss to his tip. Slowly, she kissed down the length of his cock to the base, placed one last kiss to the seam of his balls, and moved back up with a long lick from his base to the head of his cock.

Taking the groan from Charlie as a sign that she was on the right track, Hermione opened her mouth wider and closed her lips around the first few inches of him. She twirled her tongue around his head once, thoroughly enjoying the gasp this earned her, before starting to move up and down as far as she could. When he grazed the back of her throat she withdrew and coughed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“It’s okay, you’re doing fine. You don’t have to take it in that far if you find it uncomfortable. Just keep doing what you were doing before, I was _loving_ it.” Charlie reassured her, running his hand through her curls.

Hermione did as he suggested and took him back into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down and moving her tongue over his underside and tip at a gradually increasing pace.

“Mmm…. Fuck yeah. You sure you’ve never done this before? Oohh fuck, Hermione. Good girl. Run your little tongue over my slit again… yeah, that’s it. You’re doing so well, such a clever girl…”

Filthy praise continued to pour from Charlie’s lips as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, and Hermione was quickly suspecting that she just might have a bit of a praise kink. Usually, she would find being called a ‘good girl’ incredibly patronising, but when she was told she was being _good_ and _clever_ for the way she was sucking cock it sent a burning jolt straight through her pussy.

Soon enough, Hermione’s jaw was starting to ache a bit and she was slightly relieved that Charlie was pulling himself from her mouth.

“Sorry to interrupt love, but I’m gonna come. Did you want to taste it or not just yet?”

“Oh, um..” Hermione hadn’t thought about this part that much. “Maybe this first time, could you do it so I can watch and, you know, see what happens?” she asked him.

Charlie nodded and smiled, before taking his cock in his own hand and tugging at a furious pace as she did her part but continuing to play with his balls. Hermione thought the sight of him on his back, eyes closed, teeth biting into his bottom lip, and wanking was probably the hottest thing she’d seen so far.

A moment later, Charlie came with a series of grunts and a long, low ‘ _fuuuuucckk_ ’. Hermione watched entranced as creamy white cum spurted out of his cock, landing all over his abs and fingers. Charlie’s fist slowed down until he gave himself one last gentle rub, before letting go of his softening cock. Before he could cast the cleaning charm, Hermione reached forward with a tentative finger and took a drop of his cum, bringing it up to her mouth for a taste.

Charlie grinned at the scrunched, thoughtful look on her face while he cleaned himself up. “Knut for your thoughts?”

Hermione laughed. “Not what I was expecting… salty… but also something else I can’t quite place. It’s not horrible though, I think in future I wouldn’t mind that happening in my mouth. Although, watching you do, well, _that_ to yourself… that was bloody hot!”

Grinning, Charlie pulled her down next to him and kissed her, before flipping them so that he was hovering above her. He started moving his kissed from her mouth down her jaw to her neck, pausing to whisper deeply in her ear, “my turn.”

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

“Mmm… cute,” Charlie said with a soft smile.

“Hm? What is?” Hermione asked, confused.

She was on her back, completely naked now, and trying her best not to feel self-conscious at having Charlie’s head between her thighs.

“Your vulva,” he clarified. “It’s cute.”

Hermione snorted at this, disbelieving. “What? How on earth can a vulva be _cute_? And must you call it that? I know that’s the proper word, but I’d rather not feel like I’m in my doctor’s office right now.”

Charlie laughed. “Fine,” he said, pressing a kiss to her belly just below her bellybutton. “You have a very. Pretty. Pussy.” He punctuated each word with another kiss to her tummy, slowly edging lower toward the small landing strip of curls she kept there while the rest of her vulva was clean shaven.

“Thank you,” Hermione giggled, “but again, could you tell me why? I’m genuinely curious about what you think.”

“Sure, let’s see… where to start. Okay,” Charlie paused to run his fingers gently over her outer labia. “I love that you’re smooth but still have this patch of hair here as if it’s pointing me in the right direction,” he winked before continuing.

“I love that your outer lips completely cover everything else, except for this little bit of your inner labia that’s peeking out at me, like it’s sticking it’s tongue out and inviting me to lick it.” Hermione moaned quietly in response to this, and then gasped when she felt Charlie’s fingers gently parting her outer lips.

“And here, when you’re spread open for me, you’re such a beautiful, flushed pink. You smell delicious, so musky and sweet. And I’ll be damned if you don’t have a tiniest little clit I’ve ever seen,” he brushed his finger over her clit and smirked as she shuddered in response. “Tiny, but powerful I see… just like you.”

Hermione moaned and sighed as Charlie’s fingers returned to circle her clit, and she felt herself getting wetter by the second.

“Does that feel good, Hermione?”

“Yeesss…. Mm… could you put a finger in my pussy, too?” she asked in what Charlie thought was the sexiest tone of voice he’d ever heard.

Doing as she had requested, he slowly pushed one finger inside of her and started to pump it in and out, loving the little wet sounds her pussy was making as he moved.

Looking up at her beautiful face, Charlie said, “I’d very much like to lick this pretty pussy now, Hermione. May I?”

Hermione nodded to him and said, “oohh yes please, Charlie. I’d like that.”

And lick it he did.

He started slowly, unsure of what she would like and how sensitive she was as he was still learning her body and her reactions. Continuing the slow pumping of his finger in and out of her, Charlie ran the flat of his tongue up her vulva from her opening to her sweet little clit. Deciding to experiment a little, Charlie started by kissing her clit gently before introducing his tongue.

After lapping at her clit several times, Charlie pressed his lips around it and began pushing it around in circles with the tip of his tongue. He figured he was onto something here as Hermione’s hands shot down to dig into his hair, holding his face on that spot.

“Oh Charlie, that’s… uuunnnggghhhh… please don’t stop. That’s so perfect, please.” Hermione begged him as her breathing turned into heavy pants.

Charlie only hummed in response, and the vibrations from his low rumbling ‘ _mmmm’_ felt incredible around her clit.

After a few more minutes of teasing her delicious little nub, Charlie lifted his face and met her eyes before slowly withdrawing his finger from her. She whimpered at the loss of his touch, but Charlie gave her a devious grin.

“I’d like to try something else while I’m here, I think you might like it. Can I?” he asked.

Hermione was sure she would love whatever he had planned, as he hadn’t done anything yet that she hadn’t found completely unbearably good. With that in mind, she nodded eagerly, excited to see what he would do to her next.

Opening her thighs further, Charlie shifted slightly lower and then she felt it. The most wonderfully wet, firm, and indescribable sensation as he started to push his tongue in and out of her where his finger had just been.

It was a bit odd, she thought, definitely a different feeling than having his finger inside her. And his tongue, of course, couldn’t reach as far in. But it also just felt bloody wonderful to have the opening of her pussy played with in such a way. She hadn’t realised how sensitive the first little bit of her opening was, not just the g-spot hidden deeper within, and she was addicted to the feeling. To add to her building pleasure, Charlie brought his fingers back to her clit and continued to rub it in the firm circles he had previously done with his tongue.

“Mmmmmm Charlie, _yes_ , oh god please keep doing that. It feels so good. You’re so good at licking my pussy. Oooohhh, you’re such a good boy. Don’t you dare stop, I’m so close!”

 _‘Well_ , _there’s_ _that_ _praise_ _kink_ _popping_ _up_ _again’_ , she thought to herself. She was slightly mortified that she’d just told him he was a good boy, but he didn’t seem to mind, and she was so close to coming that she really couldn’t care about it at that moment.

A few more well-placed licks and Hermione was done for, her legs clamping around Charlie’s head as her hips spasmed against his face. She was coming harder than she ever had by her own hand, and he let her ride his face as she let out a long, deep moan.

As her legs feel back to the bed and she tried to calm her shuddering breath, Charlie crawled up the bed to hover over her. Smiling at him, she reached for his face and he brought himself down to kiss her gently once, twice, and then letting the third kiss linger as she tasted herself on his tongue.

“How was that?” he asked her, quietly confident that he’d impressed her but wanting to make sure she’d enjoyed the experience.

“It was…. Bloody hell, Charlie, it was SO good! God I hope there’s a boy at Hogwarts who knows how to do that…” she muttered, and he laughed loudly.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he smiled at her before gazing softly into her eyes. “Did you want to do anything else tonight? I realise we’ve already covered quite a few _firsts_ for you this evening.”

“Weelll…” Hermione began, reaching down between their bodies to grab his cock which was now hard again and looked oh so inviting. “As magnificent as your finger, and your tongue, felt in my pussy…. I’d really like to give this a try, if you’re up for it? At least so I can compare it to the others, you understand” she added with a wink.

“Minx,” Charlie laughed at her before groaning as she gave his penis a swift tug. “And I think you can feel for yourself how _up for it_ I am. If you’re sure?”

At her enthusiastic nod and almost gleeful _‘yes, please!’_ , Charlie grinned and grabbed his wand from the bedside table to cast the protection and contraception charms.

“I’m going to at least start with me on top, it’ll be easier for you to get used to the sensation if I’m controlling the movements, okay? If you like, we can try another position once you’re used to it, or maybe another time this week.” He said as he gently cupped her breast, teasing her nipple and enjoying the sigh that escaped her lips.

“I trust you, Charlie. Ready when you are,” she replied with a bright, genuine smile.

With one more swift kiss, Charlie steadied himself on his left forearm while his right hand came down to guide himself to her opening. Slowly, carefully, he started to push inside, pausing every few inches when she would gasp or a twinge of discomfort flashed over her face. Finally, _finally_ , he was all the way inside of her, and he stayed as still as he could, kissing the side of her face as she took deep and controlled breaths.

“Are you okay? Do you need any extra lube? He asked her.

“No no, I’m okay. It’s not _hurting_ exactly, it’s just…. I’m not sure. Uncomfortable? Like stretching a muscle that hasn’t been used in a while…. Or I guess ever, in this case,” she let out a small giggle. “I just need a moment to adjust.”

Charlie nodded and kissed her, waiting for her signal to continue. When she gave it in the form of a small nod and ran her hands up over his shoulders, Charlie pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained buried inside her before pushing back in.

For the first few thrusts he kept his pace slow and steady, not wanting to push her too far too fast or make her uncomfortable. After the first little while, though, he noticed her opening her thighs further for him, her breaths turned into steady moans and gasps of pleasure, and her small hands moved to his lower back as if trying to pull him closer to her.

Charlie quickened his pace slightly, and as he continued to bury his throbbing cock in her tight little pussy, he couldn’t help but think that he had to be the luckiest bastard on the planet that night. This amazing, strong, utterly gorgeous young woman had allowed him to be inside of her, trusted him to answer her incredibly private questions and help her to explore her sexuality, and he felt so fucking privileged to be the one doing this with her right now.

His own breath started to come faster as he moved between kissing her pretty mouth and sucking her creamy throat. Remembering the things she had said while he was eating her pussy, Charlie groaned into her ear roughly, “I think you like praise, Miss Granger.”

At her answering moan and nod, Charlie grinned before giving her more of what she so obviously loved.

“You like that, don’t you? Want me to tell you what a good girl you are while I fuck your perfect, tight pussy? You’re so fucking gorgeous, Hermione. Your pussy feels incredible wrapped around my cock. Are you gonna come for me like a good girl?” he crooned.

“Unngghh Charlie, I need… I need more. Please, Charlie” Hermione gasped as she tossed her head from side to side, so close to her orgasm but just unable to reach it. “Can you rub my clit while you fuck me?”

Loving that she had the confidence to ask him for what she needed, Charlie grinned and reached down to rub her while his cock continued it’s rhythmic stroking inside of her. Deciding that she deserved a reward for telling him how to please her, just like he’d told her to that afternoon, Charlie breathed “Good girl, Hermione” into her ear. In an instant, she was coming, his words and cock and the rubbing of her clit proving to be an unbearable combo for her. As her pussy tightened even further around him through her orgasm, Charlie let go of his own and sighed at the feeling of his cum spurting into her warmth.

Hermione lay there and grinned up at the ceiling, before sighing dramatically. “Merry Christmas to me!” she exclaimed, before bursting into laughter. Charlie joined in.

“Bit late for that, love. Shouldn’t it be _Happy New Year_ instead? It’s after midnight by now, so technically it’s New Year’s Eve.” He grinned at her.

“Hmm… nah,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “You can give me a _happy new year_ tomorrow.” They laughed together again before Charlie helped her to clean up and they talked through everything she’d learned that night. Around 3am, Hermione kissed him goodnight and tiptoed her way back to Ginny’s bedroom.

Awakening to the sound of the bedroom door, Ginny sat up in her bed and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

“Do I want to know which brother you’re sneaking out to see in the middle of the night?” she asked with a cheeky grin, telling Hermione that she wasn’t actually bothered by the development and instead was rather amused.

“Charlie. He offered to show me what I wanted to know, figured he was the least potentially awkward of all of the, er, options.” Hermione said with a shrug, blushing slightly because Charlie was her friend’s brother, but figuring that Ginny had a way of finding out anything and everything anyway so she may as well just be honest.

Nodding and giving Hermione a smirk, Ginny finally said “I can see that. Good for you. Just don’t tell Ron or Harry, you know they’ll flip.”

With a laugh, Hermione agreed and said, “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

“Deal,” Ginny grinned at her before lying down and going back to sleep.

⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕⁕

After her week at the Burrow, it was time to return to Hogwarts. Following that first night in Charlie’s room, Hermione had spent several more nights with him doing a lot more _practising_. She could now happily say (not that she would really _say_ it to anyone) that she could suck a cock along with the best of them, ride one until the early hours of the morning, and that she knew exactly how wonderful it felt to have her pussy licked.

She and Charlie had parted on good terms, agreeing to write to each other as friends from time to time but not wanting to pursue anything romantic long-term with each other. That hadn’t been the plan, after all.

Sitting down in the train carriage along with Ginny, Harry, and Ron, Hermione sighed happily and looked out the window as the train left the station. Noticing her vastly improved mood, the boys cocked an eyebrow at each other before Ron, in his typical Ron fashion, broke the silence with his usual lack of tact.

“Bloody hell, ‘Mione. What’s gotten into you?”

Unaware of just how _accurate_ his choice of wording was, both Hermione and Ginny burst into laughter much to both boys’ bemusement.

“What? What’s going on?” Ron demanded, unsure why he was suddenly being laughed at so thoroughly.

Harry shrugged and went back to his Quidditch magazine, while Ginny did her best to avert her eyes from her brother in order to stop laughing.

Hermione just gave Ron a sly smile and said, “Nothing’s wrong, Ronald. I’m quite all right. A few new things got into me over the break, I suppose. New outlook on life and all that.”

Ignoring Ginny’s snort, Hermione went back to looking out at the passing countryside and started making a mental list of other 6th or 7th year boys at school who she wouldn’t mind teaching a few of her new skills.


End file.
